


What The Fuck is a Pythagorean Theorem

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Big Papi's Discount Furniture, Crack, F/F, Furniture Shopping, Smut, hot cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie have to buy new furniture and the weirdo nerd Kameron tags along.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	What The Fuck is a Pythagorean Theorem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xerotic_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerotic_66/gifts).



> i just shoved a hot cheeto in my pussy then ate it

"Ugh, I can't believe my Lay-Z-Boy broke after we fucked in it!" Brooke said.

"Oops." Vanjie said with a shrug.

"Do you need anything from the furniture store?"

"Yuh, I broke my coffee table when I did a WWE Friday Night Smackdown recreation." Brooke nodded. Suddenly, Brooke's phone buzzed. She checked it and groaned.

"Who's it from?" Vanjie asked.

"That bitch, Kameron." Vanjie scoffed.

"The fuck she want?"

"I don't know, dumbass, I haven't read it yet." Brooke opened the message and read it.

'Hi Brooke! Do you wanna hang out today?'

"She wants to hang out. Grody!"

"BRUH say yes then we can make fun of her." Brooke giggled.

"You're evil."

'ya sure, we're going furniture shopping wanna come?'

"Sure! :)'

'meet us at Big Papi's Discount Furniture in 10'

'Sounds good!' Brooke put her phone in her bag.

"Let's bounce."

-

By the time Brooke and Vanjie arrived at Big Papi's, Kameron was already there. She waved and smiled and Brooke and Vanjie inconspicuously rolled their beady little eyes.

"Hi!" Kameron cheerfully said.

"Hi Kameron. You look... special." Kameron was wearing and Amish dress with those horrendous witchy poo Balenciaga ankle boots that are legitimately scary.

"Thanks!" Vanjie snorted out a laugh at her stupidity and they went inside.

"Welcome in girls!" Big Papi said.

"Hey Big Papi, we're in the market for a LAy-Z-Boy and a coffee table."

"Of course! What's your budget?" Brooke and Vanjie were richos so they had none.

"We don't have one, give us your finest products." Big Papi nodded and showed them the priciest furniture.

"Alright, we'll take them." They went to pay but then saw the comfiest looking couch in a secluded section of the store. Brooke and Vanjie looked at each other and smirked.

"Here, Kameron, take this and you pay." Brooke handed Kameron her credit card and she and Vanjie went over to the couch and looked around. They hopped on it and made out before taking off their anime school girl skirts and Naruto panties and Brooke lied down. Vanjie got on top of her and they scissored! Vanjie squirted all over the suede couch.

"Shit!" She said and they quickly put their panties and. skirts back on and Vanjie magically had cleaning products but they did no good!

"What are you guys doing?" Kameron asked and walked over.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU UGLY GROSS DISGUSTING STUPID DUMB WORTHLESS USELESS FREAK!" Brooke yelled and Vanjie giggled. What a savage. Kameron started crying and Big Papi loaded their furniture into the bed of Brooke's pick up truck. 

"Meet us at our house, loser." Brooke said and Kameron hopped in her Gremlin, crying, and followed the girls.

"Dude, I can't believe I got my pussy juice on that couch." Vanjie said and Brooke laughed.

"I know!" When they got back to Brooke and Vanjie's house they made Kameron loaded their furniture into the the house because she's a buff stronk gurl.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Kameron asked.

"Ooo! I know!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Film me shoving hot Cheetos into Vanjie's pussy." Kameron slowly nodded.

"Um... okay." Brooke grabbed a party size bag of hot Cheetos and grabbed one as Vanjie took off her anime school girl skirt and Naruto panties. She spread her legs and spread opened her pussy with her fingers and Brooke slid the hot Cheeto in.

"Ooo, flamin' hot!" Vanjie said as Kameron recorded on her phone in terror. Brooke shoved so many in it looked like Vanjie was giving birth and then Brooke ate them all and ate out Vanjie until she came.

"Um... I have to get going, see you guys later." Kameron said and ran as fast as she could out of the house. Brooke and Vanjie giggled.

"That'll teach her." Vanjie said and high fived her girlfriend.


End file.
